A number of U.S. patents relate to variously designed snow removal devices, but these devices are non-related to the improved snow removal device of my present instant invention. These U.S. Pat. Nos. are: 3,309,798 to Devlin; 3,333,354 to Kirshenblat; 3,074,191 to Zierak; and 3,456,368 to Jacques.